Trunk's New Word
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: Trunks learns a new word!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys!! I'm back with a new story!! Enjoy & review!! Vegeta might be a little OOC in this one, though!!

Chapter 1

Today was a so far quiet morning at the home of the Brief's residence. Vegeta put a bowl of cereal in front of Trunks as he continued fixing breakfast for himself and Bulma. Bulma was on the phone talking to her dad about how cute Bulma was as he tried to feed himself. She may have thought it was cute but poor Trunks was having a hard time. Everytime he was putting the spoon to his little mouth most of it ended up either on the floor or on his shirt. He was getting a little angry, and you know, being Vegeta's little boy, what happened next. He tried one more time to put the cereal into his mouth and sadly failed again. When that happened he dropped the spoon on the floor and yelled out, in his little voice, one of his daddy's favorite words,

"Shit!"

The look on Vegeta's and Bulma's faces was priceless. Bulma turned red and her mouth was opened but nothing came out. Vegeta's eyes got big and his lips was closed very tightly as if he wanted to laugh but trying his hardest not to. They both stared at Trunks as if he grew another head. Trunks was sitting in his seat with his arms crossed and an angry look on his face. He looked at his parents, pointed the floor, and said,

"Spon boke!"

Vegeta couldn't hold it in much longer and starting laughing so hard that tears was coming out of his eyes. Hearing Vegeta laughing snapped Bulma out of her shock. She hung up the phone, looked at Trunks, turned to Vegeta and yelled out, "Vegeta?" Vegeta was still laughing, trying to caught his breath.

"Vegeta?!", she yelled out again, with her angry voice.

This time he stopped laughing, looked at her, and looked at Trunks. Trunks looked at his daddy with that "I'm in trouble" look.

"Vegeta, do something with your son!" Bulma said.

Vegeta looked at her, shrugged his shoulders, and said,

"What?"


	2. Shock and awe!

Here's the second chapter to Trunk's new word!! Enjoy!!

Chapter 2

Bulma's POV.

I was talking to Chi-chi as Vegeta was giving Trunks his bowl of cereal. He was trying to feed himself with a spoon that is a little too big for his mouth. (Thank you Vegeta!) He's so cute! I turned my attention back to my phone call as I was telling Chi-chi how funny and cute Trunks was. All of the sudden I heard the sound of something hitting the floor. The next thing I heard almost knock me out of my seat. Trunks just blurted out,

"Shit!"

I didn't know what to do. I felt my face get hot and in my mind I was like,

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! OH MY GOD!!" and "WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!"

I was about to say all of that but the only thing that came out of my mouth was

"..."

Silence. I was just staring at my baby like he grew horns or something. Trunks had his arms crossed, being angry. I heard him say something but I was still stunned to understand what he said. I finally snapped out of it when I heard Vegeta laughing. Wait a minute! He's laughing?! I turned to face him and said,

"Vegeta!"

But he didn't stop. I love him but sometimes he can be such an ass! Grrr, why won't he stop? I was angry now and with my angry voice I yelled,

"VEGETA!!"

He finally stopped. He looked at me and then at Trunks. I calmed down enough to ask him to do something with Trunks. He look at me, kind of hard I noticed, look at Trunks, shrugged his shoulders and said,

"What?"

I said earlier he was an ass, but after that little action, he's now a dumbass. God help me, it's going to be a long day.

(Vegeta's POV)

"Here you go kid." I said to Trunks as I was giving him his cereal. As I was reaching for a spoon for him, I heard Bulma laughing on the phone. Her robe just opened up a little and I saw one of my many favorites things I love about her. Mmmmm (Thank You woman!) I gave the brat his spoon and went on to finish making breakfast. I keep looking at Bulma, hearing her talk to that harpy woman she called Chi-chi. I looked at Trunks and a small smile graced my face as I watched him trying to eat his cereal. Hmmm, I should have gave him a smaller spoon. Oh well, I went back to fix a plate for Bulma and myself. The next thing I heard was the spoon hitting the floor and then in a little voice saying something I say alot,

"Shit!"

I looked around and I saw Trunks with an angry look on his face. Then it dawned on me he said it! My eyes got real big and I wanted to laugh but I didn't. It took all my strength not to laugh. I wonder where he got that from? Not from me, "snickers." That's my boy! He looked at me and Bulma, pointed to the floor, and said,

"Spoon broke!"

I totally lost it. I started to laugh and couldn't stop. The look on his and Bulma's faces were beyond priceless. I was trying to caught my breath when I heard,

"Vegeta!"

Man, I just couldn't stop laughing.

"Vegeta!!" she screamed.

Oh, oh...the mommy voice! I finally stopped laughing, breathing hard. Man, she's hot when she's like this!! She then said,

"Do something with your son!"

I looked at Trunks, he had that "I'm in trouble" look. The kind of look I give the woman alot of the time. I looked at her, then at Trunks again, shrugged my shoulders and said,

"What?"

She gave me that "You're a dumbass" look. Man, this is going to be a long day!

Present time...

"Don't play dumb Vegeta! This is something we need to talk about." said Bulma.

"There's nothing to talk about woman, it was just an accident." said Vegeta gruffly.

Bulma rolled her eyes at him, took a deep breath and then said,

"You need to talk to him about what he said and ...VEGETA!! MY FACE IS UP HERE!!"

Vegeta snapped his head back up to look at Bulma.

"Like I said you need to have a little talk with him and explain why what he said was bad." Bulma calmly stated.

Vegeta turned to face Trunks who decided to forget the spoon and eat the cereal without one.

"Oh Trunks!" Bulma said as she went to him to clean him up.

"Don't worry about it Woman, I'll do it." said Vegeta.

Bulma decided to put some clothes on cause Vegeta was starting to creep her out with that stare. As he was cleaning Trunks, Vegeta was starting to explain to Trunks about why what he said was bad when the phone rang. Vegeta looked at the ID box and saw that it was Goku.

He picked up the phone and said, "Kakarot, what you want?"

Goku was like, "Did I caught you at a bad time?"

"No, just taking to Trunks about what just happened and why it was wrong." said Vegeta who was getting annoyed that he was pulled into this.

"Well, what did he say?" asked Goku.

Vegeta put the phone next to Trunks and told him to tell Kakarrot what he said.

Trunks grabbed the phone and said, "Shit"

The next thing Vegeta heard was Trunks laughing. He took the phone from him and put it by his ear. Goku was laughing!!

"Dumbass, that's not supposed to be funny!!" yelled Vegeta.

"I'm...sorry...man" Goku was saying between laughs.

"Ha Ha, I'll bet he learned it from you!" Vegeta said.

"Not me, I would never curse in front of Trunks, UNLIKE someone I'm talking to right now" explained Goku, "Besides the only thing I taught him was how to do a "Big Bird"

"Big Bird?" asked Vegeta.

"Yeah, put the phone down and ask Trunks about it." said Goku. Vegeta put the phone down and asked Trunks. The next thing Goku heard was Vegeta squealing and coming back to the phone.

"YOU TAUGHT MY SON TO GIVE THE FINGER?!" yelled Vegeta.

The next thing Vegeta heard was the dial tone.

"Oh, he's so dead!" said Vegeta angrily.

Bulma came back into the room, fully dressed, much to Vegeta's disappointment.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing, just was talking to Kakarrot and trying to see if he had anything to do with this." Vegeta calmly said, "but he didn't."

Bulma looked at Trunks and asked him, "Where did you learned to use that word Sweetie?"

Trunks looked at her and then Vegeta. He lifted his arm and pointed to Bulma.

"What? ME?!" Bulma said in shock.

"Yeah." Trunks said.

"When?" asked Vegeta who was grinning.

"Night, you and Mommy was fighting." Trunks continued.

"No we weren't." said Bulma.

"I heard you!" yelled Trunks, "You were like, "oh oh shit, hurt me some more Daddy!"

It was Vegeta's turn to have his face get red and his mouth gaped wide open. Bulma just stood there with all the color out of her face. Vegeta then turned to Bulma and said, "I told you to close the door Woman. Woman? Woman??"

Bulma stood there numb with Vegeta waving his hand in her face. Seeing that she was going to be like that for awhile, he picked up Trunks and said,

"Oh well, mommy will be ok, I guess. Come on big guy, let's go visit Kakrot."

"Big Bird?" asked Trunks.

"That and more." said Vegeta as they left the house.

I hoped it turned out alright! Hope to make more stories with Trunks! Oh BTW, Trunks is around 22 or 23 months with this story. Just to let you know!


End file.
